Silence no More
by odd34
Summary: A year has passed since XANA was defeated and Lyoko shut down. Without XANA to keep the group together, will they stay a group? Or will they fall apart? UxY OxA minor JxA WilliamxSissi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did.

It had been a long year to say the least. After Lyoko, normal returned to the Lyoko gang. Ulrich finally got Yumi, thanks to a little nudge from his roommate Odd. Well, more like calling Yumi and telling her about Ulrich's very verbal dreams. "You better get together, or I'll have to also wear earplugs!" To this day, Ulrich hadn't forgave him.

William and Sissi became a couple, which sent shock waves through all the students at Kadic Academy. They could be seen frequently making out by the vending machine, quite the sight.

Aelita and Jeremy started dating, although it was an 'interesting' relationship to say the least. 'Rocky' might describe it better. One day they wouldn't be speaking to each other, the next they could be seen working together in the computer lab.

XANA remained defeated, thanks to Franz Hopper. Jeremy had started referring to XANA as "the war." Obviously this didn't go over well with Aelita. She constantly argued with Jeremy over the term, reminding him she lost her father because of XANA.

But perhaps the biggest change the year brought was to Odd. He had become unusually quiet, almost seeming anti-social. He studied endless hours and surpassed both Jeremy and Aelita in grades. He was consantly referred to as the new "model student", stirring his relationship with Jeremy even further. Admittedly, they had been somewhat 'cool' towards each other ever since XANA was defeated. To an outsider, it was because of the whole "role model" subject. But to the group, it started after Aelita fell out of the scanner into Jeremy's arms after losing her father.

All this, and more, could be found entered in numerous diaries written by none other than Odd Della Robbia.

"Well, that finishes that one." Odd then let out a long, elaborated sigh as he took the filled diary in his hand, got up from his desk, and filed the book in his small bookcase. Ulrich was gone through the weekend, presumably with Yumi, so Odd had the dorm to himself for the next day and a half. It was quiet, almost too quiet.

Upon thinking this, Odd decided it was best to get out of his room and see what was happening on the sunny Saturday afternoon. He proceeded to slip into his shoes, having already dressed, and opened his door to see Aelita standing there, arm outstretched, obviously about to knock on his door. She had her other arm clutching her shoulder, and Odd could see tear stains on her cheeks. She was looking at the floor, but it was obvious to him that she was very upset. Odd was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as she proceeded to knock on his forehead. Looking up, she saw what she had done and turned red in embarrassment.

"Uh, sorry" she managed to mutter.

"Don't worry princess, what's wrong?" Odd watched as the blush faded and her green eyes dulled over again.

"I..it's Jeremy."

Odd could feel his emotions well up in him again. Jeremy had been treating Aelita poorly these past few months. Sure, they had fought before. Actually, they fought quite often. But it seemed like Aelita was starting to break. It hurt Odd to watch.

"What did he do?" Odd wasn't sure he wanted to know, it made him so angry. However, he also knew that was the only way he could help her.

Aelita's eyes were beginning to well up with tears again. 'Must have been bad' Odd thought.

"He...he..."

Odd sat Aelita on the edge of his bed and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he had so many times before. She gave in to crying again, burying her head in his chest.

After a moment, the tears ceased, and she seemed to be a bit calmer. Odd decided to ask again.

"What happened?"

"We, we were working on the science project Ms. Hertz assigned us..." Odd knew the project well, thank god he was good at the physics aspect.

"Then we got to talking about Lyoko, and how he spent endless hours on Code Earth."

Odd could remember the absolute thrill of seeing her in the scanner for the first time, actually feeling her hug him. The memory still sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Then he said he wished he di...didn't."

Just like that, the butterflies were gone, replaced with a mixture of anger and adrenaline. He couldn't believe it! Had Jeremy really gone that far?

"We fought, then he called me a bitch. I yelled at him to go to hell, and then..."

She stopped, letting out a sob.

"He said we were over."

Odd couldn't believe it! Was Einstein this much of a jerk? Was he this...this...insensitive?!

"Aelita, he's lost his marbles. Nobody in their right mind would say that to you. You're the most caring, beautiful person I know. Why do you put up with this crap?"

Aelita hung her head.

"I owe him" she muttered, barely audible.

"You're NOT his property!"

Aelita turned to face Odd, who was beet red in the face. His hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white.

All in all, he looked like he was about ready to kill someone.

Aelita, however, paused and seemed in deep thought. Odd realized how he must have looked, and forced himself to calm down.

"Eh, sorry, got worked up a bit" said Odd, giving a nervous smile.

"I...I need to think. Thanks for calming me down Odd."

And with that, she got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

'Uhoh, I screwed up.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did.

xxxxxx

The sun finished its descent below the distant buildings, darkness settling in for the night. The singing and chirping of birds was quickly fading. The usual sights could be seen outside the dorm building; girls in large groups chatting away about this and that, guys playing games like poker and checkers.

'And Sissi and William, once again making out by the vending machine. What a sight.'

Odd turned away from his dorm window, deciding there was nothing outside worth watching.

He instead flopped down on his bed, letting his mind wander freely. Immediately he began thinking about the earlier conversation with Aelita. Just remembering the look on her face when she talked about the fight, it was enough to send a slight shiver down Odd's spine. He felt the anger build up once again as Jeremie crossed his mind.

'How could he even _think_ of treating her like that? It's just so wrong, after all that we've been through. If I were him, I'd-'

Odd stopped right there. Time and time again, he wished he was in Jeremie's shoes. He so desperately wanted to treat her like the princess she was, see her smile, her arms gently wrapping around him, slowly leaning forward, and-

"Bark!"

"Kiwi, quiet! I'll feed you in a second!"

Said dog had jumped up on the bed, and was now whining impatiently. Odd also noticed that Kiwi had unusually poor breath, which was now being panted in his face.

"Kiwi, did you eat Sissi's lipstick again?"

Kiwi barked in response, and Odd knew this meant yes.

xxxxxx

"UGH! Where did I put that damn thing?!"

Odd snickered to himself as Sissi continued to fumble around her purse, presumably looking for her lipstick.

'Little does she know...'

Odd couldn't help it and burst out into laughter, startling the entire dining area. Sissi, who had now dumped her purse onto the nearby table, was glaring at him.

"What's so funny Oddball?" The entire cafeteria went silent, all eyes on Odd and Sissi. But Sissi's tone was all too provoking, and Odd couldn't help himself.

"Poor William, it must be hard to deal with your PMS!"

Odd, along with the entire cafeteria, burst out in laughter. Even William, who was sitting next to Sissi, was seen doing all he could to prevent himself from laughing.

Sissi, now wearing a deep shade of red across her entire face, took a seat and buried her face in her hands, muttering something about damn disappearing lipstick.

"Quiet down now!" Jim shouted at the students, resulting in a slightly diminished noise level. "Other people's bodily functions are none of our business."

The entire cafeteria once again burst out in laughter, sending Jim retreating back into his seat. Sissi had collapsed onto the table, face buried into her arms. William could no longer fight off laughter, regardless of Sissi's elbow hitting him hard in the ribs.

Odd had tears rolling down his face he was laughing so hard. 'This is better than the meatballs and spaghetti!'

xxxxxx

Odd walked down the dorm hallway, a beat in his step, finally feeling like his old self again. Boy, dinner was just what the doctor had ordered!

He turned the corner, quietly snickering to himself about earlier. He stopped quickly upon spotting his door cracked open.

'This isn't right. I shut and locked my door!' Odd then planned his strategy, slowly sneaking quietly down the hallway until he reached his door. Readying his right fist, he swung the door open, only to see Jeremie sitting on the side of his bed, legs crossed, wearing blue pants and a plain green shirt. He looked over at Odd, no surprise showing in his face. In fact, there was no emotion at all.

"I need to talk to you, Odd."

Odd didn't know how he felt or how he should feel. Here was the one person he was enraged with, but yet...something kept him from beating the crap out of Jeremie.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Wouldn't you rather be working on some stupid computer program?" Odd's voice showed his restrained anger, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"It appears you have feelings for my girlfriend."

xxxxxx

Please review, suggestions are welcome! What will Jeremie say? Fight?


End file.
